Unexpected Reunion
by lRainDropsl
Summary: Cole has been running from the source for years. He had defeated him. He’s ready to make a come back and renew his relationship with Phoebe. But is Phoebe ready for him…just, as she had gotten her life back on track. ~Complete Story~
1. Status

Unexpected Reunion  
  
  
Cole and Phoebe: Divorced after 5 years of marriage. Phoebe couldn't handle Cole keep running away from the source. They have 2 kids together, Larine and Kyle. Larine is 4 and Kyle 1.  
  
Leo and Piper: Happily married for 7 years. Have 3 kids, Melinda, Patty, and Prudence. Melinda is 6, Patty is 5, and Prudence is 3.  
  
Paige and Joshua: Newly wed. Haven't had any kids yet but looking forward for one. Still enjoying their honeymoon even though it had past for couple of months.  
  
  
Summary: Cole has been running from the source for years. He had defeated him. He's ready to make a come back and renew his relationship with Phoebe. But is Phoebe ready for him…just, as she had gotten her life back on track.  
  
Written By: LyssieGirl (LyssieGirl@hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Joshua and all the kids excluding Melinda. Cole, Leo, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe are all belongs to the Spelling Entertainment Production.  
  
Author's note: This is taken place in 2009. 


	2. Chap 1

All the sisters had separated, moving to their own place after they had gotten married. Paige was the last to move out. Phoebe is living in a house right down the block of Prescott Street. Paige is living right across the street.  
  
Every day in the Wyatt's household is just the same. Melinda would be sitting in the kitchen playing with her cereal instead of eating it. Patty and Prudence would just chase each other around the house screaming. Piper would just yell at them but it doesn't seem to do a great deal.  
  
"Patty! Prue! Would you two pl-lease just stay in one place for just a moment? Mommy really got a big headache. And Melinda, will you stop playing with your cereal. It's for eating not for staring at or stirring constantly." Piper said despairingly.  
  
"But I don't like cornflake." Melinda whined.  
  
"Well, I can't help you with that honey. I'm handful right now. It would be very helpful if you just eat what you have now and I can go buy you waffles after I get the house clean up and the girls settled down. Ok?" Piper said sweetly.  
  
"Yes mommy." Melinda replied obediently.  
  
At the Turners life just couldn't get any worse for them. But Phoebe seems to be happy with the way things are. She had just gotten her life back on track after months of grieving over Cole. She couldn't handle the fact that Cole couldn't be there for the kids and her.   
  
It only has been 6 months but it seems like eternity. Kyle has started to walk and start learning to talk. He already starts saying his first word, "dada". But Cole wasn't there to share the special moment with him, Phoebe, and Larine.  
  
And there's little Larine. She has started Pre-K. His little princess is growing up.  
  
"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Larine asked. It's nothing new to Phoebe. Larine would ask that question everyday. She really missed him, her father. Phoebe would just give her the same answer repeatedly.  
  
"He's on a business trip, baby. Now hurry and eat your breakfast." Phoebe answered her in a soft loving motherly voice.  
  
"Will Daddy come back Mommy?" Larine asked in her sweet little her voice, looking up at her mother with her round big blue eyes.  
  
"I don't know honey" Phoebe replied avoiding looking into her daughter's eyes.  
  
Phoebe looked away sadly looking at Kyle's direction, who happens to sit on the baby chair.  
  
Paige and Joshua are still in bed still deep a sleep. The sunlight shines through the window and shine through Paige's eyes. Squinting her eyes and stirs all over place pulling the blanket to cover her lazy sleepy eyes. She accidentally gave Joshua a good kick with her twists and turns. That kick finally wakes someone up, Josh moan and groan for a while and then sat up still had his eyes closed. Rubbing his face, and then wakes Paige up.   
  
"What?" Paige said grumpily.  
  
"Get up." With that he got up and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
About 15 minutes later, Paige got up and stubble across the cold hard floor making her way out of the room. Downstairs Joshua is making himself a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.  
  
"Morning!" Paige walks through the kitchen door still looking sleepy.  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" Joshua greeted his wife and gave her a kiss. "I've just made some new coffee."  
  
"Oh, thanks." She pours herself a cup of coffee. "What are you doing today?  
  
"You would be glad to hear that I have had a day off today!" Joshua put his paper and looks up at Paige with a grin on his face.  
  
"Really? It's about time you had a day off." Paige walks over to Joshua and sat on his lap. They begins kiss, started out from a tender kiss to passionately hungry for each other. Soon he carried her upstairs… 


	3. Chap 2

"Leo!!!" Piper yelled to her husband. "A little help please!"  
  
"Hey honey." Leo made his way down the stairs.   
  
"Help!" Piper said desperately.  
  
"Oh sure, what is it honey?" Leo sincerely said. For the first time he was actually there when she needed him the most.  
  
"Could you please give Prudence a bath? She got flour all over herself." Piper sighed while cleaning up after the girls.  
  
"Gotcha" Leo winks at Piper. He walked off to the kitchen and picked Prudence up and orbed back upstairs.  
  
"Thank you!" Piper said in relieves.  
  
Phoebe in the living room playing with the kids, suddenly out of nowhere she'd spotted a shadow by the window next to the bushes. Squint her eyes she gotten up; she looks closely to see who or what was there. She picked up Kyle on one arm and Larine on the other. Walked over to the window and all she saw was a bright sunny sky and houses across the street. "That's weird, I swear I saw a shadow." She thought to herself.  
  
"Mommy, what are you looking at?" Larine asked in a little baby voice.  
  
"Nothing baby, nothing." Phoebe answered her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
The mystery shadow was still unrevealed, watching Phoebe and the kids at their every move. Until one late night, somehow someway it had made itself into Phoebe's room. Watch her sleeping peacefully in the king size bed. Laid there, looking so vulnerable. Her rosy aroma filled the room. Closer and closer he came, smelling her scent. Standing besides the bed once was his, he look down at her beautiful face; it just made his heart melt. Her lips, her beautiful sparkling brown eyes, her smile, her kiss, her voice, he'd do anything to touch, hear, or see those beautiful eyes once more…anything.  
  
He just wanted her to want him back; after all he had been gone for a pretty long time…half a year, but for a good reason. He had given up his family to take on the Source on his own. He doesn't want Phoebe or her sisters to get involves in his battle. He doesn't want to put anyone in danger, especially Phoebe and the kids… the most important things in his life. It was his battle, he'd brought it upon himself and he'd finished it. The Source has been defeated, now he has returned to renew his relationship with Phoebe. He couldn't resist her; he took the chance and kissed her then shimmers away. A note flows through the air and slowly landed on the floor. 


	4. Chap 3

Morning has arrived; the sun had arisen from the mountain. Fresh morning air filled the atmosphere. It was a brand new day. The sound of the alarm went off awaken Phoebe, hit the snooze button she slowly sits up. Something was running through her mind… a dream. She felt like someone had kissed her last night. It's felt like Cole's… "Could it have been him who kissed me?" She thought to herself. "No it can't be! Or can it? No, don't be silly Phoebe, it couldn't have been him, and he's gone. You don't even know where he is."  
  
Getting off from the bed she found herself a note on the rugged floor. Picking it up and silently reading to herself:  
  
' To my dearest sweetheart,  
  
Before I met you my life was empty  
Until I met you, you brought me prosperity  
You brought me love  
You brought me life  
There's no word to describe  
You brought the goodness out of me  
You made me see  
Who I really am  
You made a man out of me  
You're my angel  
You're my soul  
You're my hope  
You're my joy  
You seem to good to be true  
And I love you  
  
My dearest Phoebe, I miss you and the kids so much; I have come to realize that life without you is no life at all. My heart has been aching for months. I know I've been gone for quite a while and didn't tell a soul. I've gone to go up against the Source. And great news, I've defeated him! Evil is no longer lived. Now we can be together forever, without fears of being in dangers or shimmer plane to plane. I'm back and I'm ready to make the relationship work now. The question is will you accept me again? Meet me at Lagoon tomorrow at noon. I'll be waiting. And please bring the kids; I really want to see them. I miss them so much.  
Truly yours,  
Cole Turner '  
  
Phoebe was paralyzed after finishing the letter. It was all so unexpected, no signs, no warning. She just had gotten her life back on track. She couldn't suffer through any more heartache if something unexpectedly comes up and takes Cole away from her again. It's just too much for her to handle any more pain. What if some other sources of evil comes up and after Cole. It could hurt the children or her sisters.   
  
Closed her eyes, she sat back down onto the bed, trying to clear her head. Opens her eyes she stared down at the letter… 


	5. Chap 4

Cole waits nervously in the restaurant shaking his legs under the table, hoping Phoebe would come. It's 30 minutes pass 12:00 and there was no sight of Phoebe or the kids. He has already ordered the food and it was getting rather cold by now. Cole stood up as the desserts arrived. He wrote a check handed it to the waiter and left. The waiter looked at Cole weirdly, he had noticed Cole hasn't even touched the food, and he was depressed.  
  
Making his way out of the restaurant he had caught himself a surprised.  
  
"What's your hurry?" He'd heard her sweet voice once again.  
  
"Daddy!" Larine ran up to Cole.  
  
"Princess!" Cole picked her up and kissed her. Then he looked back up at Phoebe. "You came."  
  
"Yeah, what'd you think? I was going to stood up on you?" Phoebe said looking at Cole.  
  
"Well, kind of since you're 30 minutes late, you know?" Cole replied with a smile across his face. "It's really nice to see you again. And of course the kids." He came closer to kiss Kyle.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's kind of a relief that you didn't get slimed by the Source." Phoebe said going pass him and enter the restaurant. "So let get this down to business. What are you back for? I mean you left for like what-- six months? Without a trace mark and now you're just back!" Phoebe snapped.  
  
"It all explained in the letter didn't it?" Cole asked holding Kyle on his lap.  
  
"You're back, monsieur." The waiter with a thick French accent came back up to him.  
  
"What?" Phoebe is having a hard time understanding the waiter.  
  
"He's new here." Cole said. "Um, yes, I'll have Lobster ravioli."   
  
"I'll have the same." Phoebe said. "And she'll just have chocolate cake and a glass of milk, he'll just have milk."  
  
"Already, Madame." Waiter stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I would like to hear it from you." Phoebe continues with the issue before they were interrupted.  
  
"I've already told you what I have to say in the letter, Phoebe. Please don't make it any harder than it's already is." Cole pleaded.  
  
"Well, you still own Larine an explanation, don't you think? She has been going out of her mind, asking where Daddy is. What do you think I had to do? I had to lied to her, tells her that her Daddy is on a business trip that he'll probably never come back." Phoebe said tearing up.   
  
"I know I own everyone an explanation and I will try to explain Larine what is going on." Cole said looking apologetic.  
  
"Mommy, what's Daddy talking about?" Larine looks puzzled at her parents.  
  
"Sweetie, don't worry about it we'll explain it to you at home." Phoebe responds sweetly to her daughter. 


	6. Chap 5

Soon noon had arrived, the Turner's are about to leave to the Wyatt's house. Phoebe mind was still on the letter. She was supposed to meet Cole at 12:00 pm, but now it's 11:30 and she can't seem to make up her mind. She had got to thinking about the kids, Larine really missed Cole, and Kyle doesn't even know his father was nowhere at sight. She had promised Piper that she would bring the kids over and they would have a quiet picnic. She tried to clear her head about the letter and forget about Cole, but the thought just keep replaying in her mind. Phoebe knows she can't shut Cole out of her life forever, the kids needs him. She needed to accept the fact that Cole is back…probably forever.  
  
"Mommy, mommy. Kyle spills his milk." Phoebe thought was interrupts by little Larine.  
  
"Huh? What did you say baby?" Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at her daughter.  
  
"Kyle spilled his milk." Larine pointed to the high chair.  
  
"Oh. Thanks honey." Phoebe turned toward Kyle and beneath him was the milk bottle he had dropped. Looking at Kyle she could see Cole's reflection, his deep blue eyes, he's wavy black hair, his fair skin…  
  
"Mommy, are we going to Aunty Piper house?" Her thought once again was disturbed. She keeps having these sidetracks about Cole. Maybe she should consider going out to meet Cole. "Mommy!"  
  
"Uh, yeah honey? What is it?" Phoebe asked blankly.  
  
"Are we going to Aunty Piper"? Larine repeated the question to her clueless mother.  
  
"Yes, honey. In a minutes, after I get this clean up." She finally snapped out of it and responds while picking up the baby bottle, then putting it in the sink. "Can you hand me the cloth, baby?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, mommy." Larine obediently replied and handed her mother the cloth.  
  
"Thanks honey." Phoebe cleaned up the floor and threw the cloth into the sink then picked up the baby. She took the baby bid and cleaned his mouth. "You're a big boy aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are. Now let's get you cleaned up for Aunt Piper huh?" Phoebe baby talked, Kyle coo at her and giggles.  
  
Minutes had passed and Phoebe was about to leave, but she still has no idea what to do. She decided to let the mind lead the way. Slopped into the car and she let the mind does the driving…  
  
*** 


	7. Chap 6

It'd been over an hour and Phoebe hasn't arrived at the Wyatt's house yet. Piper and Paige tried to call her and no one picks up the phone. They sent Leo and Joshua to go look for her and still no sign of her or the kids. Piper was getting worried, Phoebe had never missed a family gathering and she would always be on time. She would call if she were going to be a little late. But today she didn't even call.   
  
"Where can she be?" Piper asked impatiently.  
  
"Don't worry honey, she's a grown woman she can take care of herself." Leo tried to comfort her.  
  
"She didn't even call, what do you expect me to do?" Piper said with her hands on her hips. "She didn't even call. What if a demon attacked them and had abducted them? You wouldn't know."  
  
"Piper stop being a worry-wart" Joshua said, Paige elbowed him.  
  
"Is Aunt Phoebe, Larine, and Kyle coming over? Melinda asked.  
  
"I'm not sure sweetie." Paige replied.  
  
Phoebe, Cole and the kids arrived back home after spending a short time at the restaurant. Phoebe had put the kids to bed for a little nap, now Cole and her are alone in the living. The tension between them was still awkward, Phoebe sat against the couch listened carefully to Cole's every word. She's still between whether to let him back into her life or not.   
Decisions aren't always easy, one wrong thing and it could put someone life in jeopardy, or could hurt someone you care deeply about. The same thought just keep coming back to her. All of the "what if" questions keeps rewinding in her head. Every time she wants to say something she gets choked up, the words just get mixed around.   
  
"I uh, don't really need an answer right now, uh so I'll be leaving now." Cole said, stumbling with the words. "Can I give the kids a good-bye?"  
  
"Yeah, sure go ahead. After all they're yours too." Phoebe nervously chuckles.   
  
Cole made his way upstairs. While downstairs Phoebe still sits on the couch looking clueless of what she's going to say. She really wanted him back, but she had gotten her life going again after Cole left… Suddenly the phone rang and disturbs Phoebe's thought.   
  
"Hello?" Phoebe picked up the phone. "Hey, Piper! Oh I'm so sorry I didn't make it to house. Something HUGE just came up and I just totally forgot to call."  
  
" Phoebe, I accidentally woke up Larine. Hope you don't mind." A voice from the background called out.  
  
"Who's that?" Piper voice rang through the phone, even though she already knew who it was.  
  
"Uh, it's um…Cole." Phoebe said nervously. She already knew what her sister reaction was going to be; she had the phone about 6 inches away from her ear.  
  
"WHAT? What the hell is he doing there?" Piper yelled through the phone.  
  
"Just visiting the kids. I got to go. I'll call you back later ok?" Phoebe said rapidly.  
  
"Phoebe, don't you dare…" Before she could finish her statement Phoebe had hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Cole ask walking to the living room with Larine on his arm, having her head leaned against his chest looking peacefully. It melts Phoebe's heart seeing the sight of Larine holding onto Cole, the sight of a loving father holding his daughter.  
  
"What did you say Cole?" Phoebe asked looking up at him with a wify look she used to always have.  
  
"Who was that?" Cole repeated the question.  
  
"Oh, it was just Piper." Phoebe simply replied.  
  
"Didn't know she became so loud." Cole referred to the phone conversation.  
  
"Oh, that. She was just mad that I didn't call her. We were supposed to go over to her place. Family gathering." Phoebe responds.  
  
"Oh. Well here she is." Cole handed Phoebe Larine and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then turn to leave. "Bye baby."  
  
"Daddy, don't leave!" Larine yelled out to her father.  
  
Cole turned around and touched by what his little Princess said. "I'll be back, baby."  
  
"No, I don't want you to leave." She struggles trying to free from Phoebe's arm.   
  
"Well, um sweetie it's up to your mother." Cole said looking at Phoebe.  
  
"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Phoebe of course had to say yes.  
  
"Yay!" Larine throw her tiny arms up into the air in excitement. 


	8. Chap 7

"Well, you would be glad to hear that Cole's BACK!" Piper hung up the phone and yelled with her arms on her hips again.  
  
"What?" Joshua and Paige said in disbelieve.  
  
"He's right now at the house. She blew us up for him! Can you believe her?" Piper angrily stated.  
  
"I think she wants to spend time with him. I mean it'd been like what half a year since she and the kids see him." Leo tried to reason with her. "You have to be reasonable here."  
  
"Who side are you on?" Piper always let her stubbornness get the best of her. "He disappeared without telling anyone where he is or what he's doing, but why does that matter? No one really care where he is except for Phoebe with her stupid brainless self!"  
  
"Piper, I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just saying that you should come to your senses and let Cole or Phoebe explain to you what he is really coming back his time for." Leo once again tried to get through her.  
  
"You know, this is not his first time pulling a stunt like this! Prue tried to warn Phoebe, but no she doesn't listen! She just had to go and shack up with him and falling in love with him. Then pretended she had vanquished him, he came back, killed another innocent and left again. Come back, she just fell for him all over again. Now he's back, I'll give you three hint what's going to happen next. It's not that hard to predict, well, at least not in Cole's case. You know Leo, history tend to repeat itself, often!" Leo reasoning doesn't really seem to get through to her.  
  
"Leo, I have to agree with Piper. Even though if I wasn't there when all of what Piper just said happened, but Cole seems to be like the man that you know, tend to say one thing and do another." Paige bravely said.  
  
"Paige, you don't even know half of it." Joshua siding Leo.  
  
"But from half of what I saw, like this one and heard. I think it's clearly shows Cole is pretty much that kind of person." Paige argued.  
  
"Come on, let's not start this again." Leo said looking at Piper.  
  
"Start what Leo? I'm just saying what's true." Piper continues to argue.  
  
"This, this whole thing. I thought we'd settled this like what 5 years ago!" Leo let on.  
  
"Well, apparently it hasn't since now he'd came back." Piper flamed up.  
  
"You know what? I'm not going to even argue with you anymore." Leo said backing off and orb up into the bedroom.  
  
Piper standing there staring to space, she turned to Paige and sigh then walked away. In her head she knows Cole was the cause of this argument, but in the back of her mind she knows it was just her stubbornness. 


	9. Chap 8

Standing in the kitchen to make dinner trying to get her mind off the question, while Cole was in the playroom playing with the kids all afternoon. He was really enjoyed the father and daughter and son bonding again. It'd been a long time since he had had this much fun, in a matter of fact, this happy! Kyle, who is sitting next to his dad is playing with his train, and Larine sitting on the other side of Cole playing with her doll. Kyle picked up the train and showed it to Cole "twain!" he cooed laughing trying to say train. "Yeah, train." Cole tickles him and picking him up and placed him on his lap, blowing raspberry on his son's tummy. Kyle squirmed laughing hysterically.  
  
Back in the kitchen Phoebe was getting a pot and a pan out of the one of the bottom cabinet and she could hear Kyle's laughers. It brought a smile to her face. He and Larine really enjoy Cole's company. Her mind once more got drifted off, she tried to place a pan on the stove, and she missed it and dropped the pan on the hard tiled floor, the mental sound thundered throughout the house. Followed by Kyle's wailing, obviously the booming had frightened him. Cole had him up on his arm and picked Larine up on the other and rushed out into the kitchen to see if Phoebe was okay. The first thought floated through his mind was another demon attack. "Phoebe! Phoebe!" He ran through the hallway yelling out for her, making his way to the kitchen, "Phoebe! You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" To his surprise the only demon was, was a pan on the floor. "Just dropped the pan." Phoebe picked it up and had a smile on her face. She put it down as she noticed an alarmed expression on Kyle and Larine face. "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She took Kyle from Cole arm and comforted him. And she kissed Larine on the top of her head.  
  
"Don't I deserve a kiss? You scared me half to death." Cole joked.  
  
"Aw, you got scared? You're a big boy." Phoebe jokingly messes with his hair. "Here," she handed Kyle to Cole, "go back to your bonding moment, dinner will be ready in um---while."  
  
"You sure? You sure you don't need help?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't need help." Phoebe reassures him. She starts to feel more relaxed around him now, like old time. "Now, leave!"  
  
"All right. We're going to go play." Cole said looking at Kyle and Larine, walking back to the playroom.  
  
About an hour later Phoebe had finally finished with the food. She now sets up the table, placing 3 plates on the table and a medium bowl of baby food for Kyle on the baby chair. She stands there looking at the table, preparing to have dinner with Cole for the first time in haft a year. She took a long breath and walk off to the playroom calling Cole and Larine out for dinner… 


	10. Chap 9

At the Wyatt's, Paige and Joshua had gone home, leaving Piper and Leo alone to sorts out their problem. Leo was still upstairs; he hasn't been down over 4 hours. And Piper was going back and forth in the leaving room thinking whether or not she should go upstairs to apologize to Leo. Finally she made up her mind and marched herself up to her room. Walks slowly into the room, she met up with Leo in the foot of the bed. He was sitting there with his hands on his head. He had seen a shadow at the entrance and slightly lifted his head up. He saw Piper standing there by the door, with a small smile on her face. Leo gave her a minor smile back, Piper looks and step closer and finally she apologized. "Oh, Leo I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have blow off like that."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for not letting you express yourself. I just want you to understand that maybe Cole came back for a specific reason. Everything happens for a reason." Leo apologized and came over and gave Piper a hug.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She whispered and leaned back against his chest.  
  
Suddenly the peacefully moment was disturbed by the sound of yelling and running.  
  
"That's mine!" Melinda yelled after her little sister, chasing her around the house.  
  
"No, it's not! Mommy got it for me!" Patty hollered back running away from her big sister.  
  
"Oh, here we go again." Piper said rolling her eyes, letting go of Leo and went downstairs. "Girls?"  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Melinda trying to steal my dolly." Patty ran toward Piper and got behind her.  
  
"She got my doll!" Melinda retorted pointing at Patty.  
  
"Whoa, now girls," Piper pick up Patty and placed her before herself, "Share." She strictly said. 


	11. Chap 10

Phoebe really enjoyed Cole's company, so did Cole. He really feels at home once again. He enjoyed Phoebe's cooking, the kids, and of course Phoebe.  
  
"That was delicious!" Cole complimented leaning back against the chair.  
  
"Well thank you!" Phoebe said as she cleaning up the table.   
  
"Mommy, can I go watch TV?" Larine tried to climb off the chair.  
  
"Sure baby." Her mother replied as she picks up Kyle and bring him out to the living room and place him in the baby crib and left Cole behind in the kitchen. "There you go baby."  
  
"Why don't you go out and watch TV with the kids, while I'm cleaning up in here?" Phoebe re-entered the kitchen walking to the sink.  
  
"Why don't I just stay here?" Cole seductively slips his arms around her waist, which startled her.  
  
"Cole, what are you doing?" Phoebe turned around didn't expect it was coming.  
  
"Something you and I both been longing for." He simply replied. Then he forces himself into kissing her. It had caught her by surprise, her mind told her to pull away, but her heart wanted to give in. She let her arms wrapped around his neck and her hand running through his hair and she pushes herself up against him. Their lip-clapping starts to heat up, they were so wrapped up on each other, before they knew it they were on the floor. Cole pulls her tighter up to him and shimmer them both up to the master bedroom, forgotten all about Larine and Kyle were still in the living room.  
  
"Oh, Cole" Phoebe softly moan, as Cole moving down her neck. She let her hands wandered through his chest and slowly unbutton his shirt. She then rapidly slips off her own, exposing her heaving breasts through a crème lacy bra. Before long, it was flying across the room. Cole wanders his hand down her naked body stroking her breasts gently. She arched her body as Cole kisses her bosoms…  
  
Suddenly the phone disrupted the special moment.   
  
"Urg." Phoebe groan annoying by the phone about to pick it up.  
  
"No, ignore it." Cole got a hold of her hand still kissing her.  
  
"It could be my sister." Phoebe replied.  
  
"And that's why you ignore it." He continues to kiss her.  
  
"Hello?" It didn't stop her from answering the phone. Cole pulls away a little, but then start kissing her cheeks. She push him away then pull the cover up toward her chest.  
  
"I just want to say that I'm sorry for blowing off. How about we all have dinner tomorrow making it up for today?" Piper apologized.  
  
"I appreciate your apology, but um, I don't know about the dinner." Phoebe said making a face.  
  
"Oh, come on, it'll give us a chance to see Cole and catch up." Piper pleaded.  
  
"That's what I'm worry about." Phoebe responds.  
  
"I promise, I won't blow him up or go off on him." Piper said.  
  
"Let me check with him," Phoebe cover the phone with her palm and turned to Cole, "Piper wants to have a family dinner, she wants you to come."  
  
"No, no, no. I don't think it's going to be pleasant having me there." Cole shakes his head.  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe whispered. "It's not like she's going to blow you up or anything."  
  
"No, I want to spend time with the kids." Cole said, half true and half making up excuse.  
  
"Well, she's not going to take no for an answer." She removes her palm off the phone, while Cole still signaled her "no". "Piper? Yeah, he's going. Ok, bye,"  
  
"What was that?" Cole speaks as he fluttered his hands.  
  
"What? It's just a dinner, don't be a wuss!" Phoebe gathering her clothes and put it on heading out the door.  
  
"So uh, you still haven't answer my question." Cole went off the subject.  
  
"What? What do you want me to say?" Phoebe looked at him with her head tilted.  
  
"I want you to say whatever is on your mind. Do you think we can have a second chance?" Cole stares at her.  
  
"Cole can't this wait?" Phoebe walks out to the hallway.  
  
"Sure, yeah," he murmured while putting his shirt on " but having dinner with your sister can't be postponed."  
  
"Excuse me?" Phoebe hollered from the hallway.  
  
"Nothing, I said, yeah of course it can wait." He headed for the door.  
  
"So where are you staying tonight?" Phoebe asked walking down the stairs.  
  
"I was going to a motel or the mausoleum." Cole followed right behind her.  
  
"Why don't you stay here, it would make the kids happy and saving Larine from pleading." Phoebe offered.  
  
"You mean it?" Cole asked in a delighted tone.  
  
"Yeah, you can sleep on the couch." Phoebe turns around and winks at him.  
  
"Ok, now that just not fair," he begins, "we were about to you know what up there before your sister rudely interrupted."  
  
"Or, do you want to sleep on the street?" Phoebe gave him a look she always used to. A half serious half-joke type of look, he always took it as she really means it.   
  
"All right, but don't come down here and all snuggle up on me when you're alone up there." Cole joked.  
  
Phoebe gave up a dirty look and walk to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey kids!" Cole picked up Kyle from the crib and placed him on the couch with his favorite toy on his hand.  
  
"Hi, Daddy!" Larine excitedly greeted him. " You want cookie daddy?"  
  
"Oh, yummy!" He took a bite off hand and she giggles.  
  
"Are you sleeping here daddy?" Larine asked in her sweetest little girl voice.  
  
"Yes, I am. Isn't that great?" Cole put her on his lap placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." She looked down at the half bite cookie and pops it in her mouth. 


	12. Chap 11

The next day was peaceful Sunday afternoon; Cole was having the best time of his life back at the house. Piper is gradually cleaning up the house getting it ready for dinner. The kids are quietly watching TV in the living room with Leo. Joshua and Paige was having a quiet afternoon watching some old movie until dinnertime, they go to the Wyatt's.  
  
Everyone was looking forward to seen Cole again once more. They all were anxious to hear another one of Cole's "explanation". Piper and Paige were looking forward to see Cole fail to another one of his promises. Of course, Piper had promised Phoebe that she wasn't going to go off on him, but she has no intention of doing that as long as she block her stubbornness of her system.  
  
Finally dinnertime has arrived, everyone was gathering all around the diner table. Cole was sitting on the opposite side of Piper and Phoebe was sitting next him. The kids were sitting in a separate table.   
  
"So uh, Cole, how are you?" Piper politely asked, you could tell she was just putting on a show.   
  
"I'm doing better than ever. How about you?" Cole answered as he gulps down his food.  
  
"Great!" Piper said quickly.  
  
"Uh, Cole. Why are you really back this time?" Paige blurted.  
  
Cole was a little bit taken aback from it, but let it go and answer the question. " I uh, just came back to tell Phoebe that I have defeated the Source!"   
  
"You defeated the Source?" Piper eagerly jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's why I'm here." Cole said looking at Piper weirdly.  
  
"That's---that's terrific! No more demons, no more of the Source, no warlocks, no supernatural!" Piper excitedly threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"Uh, Piper calm down." Phoebe gotten up and pull her sister back down onto her chair.   
  
"Oh, I love you!" Piper blow kisses at Cole.  
  
"Piper always on the non-supernatural side." Paige whispered to Joshua.  
  
When the "defeated the Source" came up, some of the tension in the room was getting better. It was turning into a normal dinner by moment. Piper was genially generous to Cole. Phoebe was enjoying how bizarre Piper was acting. Cole was feeling comfortable around the family again. He was enjoying the conversation, the food, and the welcoming.  
  
Soon after they were all finish with dinner, the adults went to the living room, and the kids was in the family room playing. Piper was over joy with the whole "the Source is dead".   
  
"Hey Cole, speaking of holiday, Christmas is coming up why don't you joy us for Christmas? It'll be fun." Piper said with a huge grin on her face. "It's only one week away."  
  
"Uh, is that okay with all of you?" Cole asked look at everyone, especially Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok with me." Paige said.  
  
"Fine by me." Leo and Joshua said in unison.  
  
"I guess it's ok." Phoebe said look at Cole then look away.  
  
"Great." Cole replied with a smile.  
  
A week had past, Cole has been sleeping on the couch for the past week, but he doesn't mind. As long as he was close to the ones he loved. But he would like to get close to Phoebe like old time. With the Source gone half of his worries and so were everyone else's are gone.   
  
"Cole come on it's time to go!" Phoebe hollered from the living room. Dressing in a beautiful red silk evening gown, and Larine on in a little green dress matches up with her mom. Cole came down with Kyle on his arm in a black tux, with a silk tie that Phoebe gave him for his birthday before they were divorced, that he loved so much, looking handsomely in it. Kyle was the miniature Cole.  
  
"Wow, Cole you look…wow!" Phoebe said in amazement.  
  
"So do you." Cole replied with an adoring look in his eyes. Phoebe gratefully smiled at him walk out the door. 


	13. Chap 12

Everyone arrived at the Wyatt's at 7:00 p.m sharp, dinner was prepared on the table, trees a up high and decorated, and the light was up in many form of colours. Cole was honoured that he was invited to the holiday dinner. He felt like belonged there once again. Piper was dressed in an elegant blue dress a little above her knee. Leo was also in a tux with a little black bow in front of his collar. The girls were all dressing alike, in a knee-length little girl dress like Larine. Paige was dressing in long strapless beige along with a matching scarf. Joshua was in a navy blue suit.  
  
"Merry Christmas everyone!" Phoebe said hanging her, Cole and the kids' coat on the hanger.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Piper yelled out with joy.  
  
The house was certainly filled with joy, Christmas music was playing in the background and the kids are singing along.  
  
"Dashing through the snow,   
In a one-horse open sleigh  
Through the fields we go  
Laughing all the way."…  
  
"What are you considering doing if you're back here? I mean to stay." Paige asked, looking at him intensely.  
  
"Well, maybe I might consider of taking another shot at being a A.D.A." Cole said looking at her with a straight face.  
  
"Why Piper, can you get some eggnog over here?" Joshua gives Piper a cute little boy smile.  
  
"Why don't you just say you're lazy?" Piper said standing up.  
  
'That's want I meant…"  
  
"Shut up Josh." Paige commands.  
  
"I'll get the cake." Phoebe said, who was standing by the entrance to the living room.  
  
"I'll help." Cole offers he then walks next to Phoebe. "Anything else?" There were huge grins on everyone's face.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, look who's under the mistletoes." Piper walks in with the eggnogs.  
  
"What?" Phoebe looks up. "Oh…"  
  
"Kiss, kiss, kiss" Everyone chant.  
  
"What? No." Phoebe refused. Cole was a little taken back.  
  
"It's not like we haven't don't that before." Cole blurted out loud enough that everyone could hear."  
  
"Oh, oooo." Paige playfully ooh-ing.  
  
"Come on kiss!" Piper hooted.  
  
"Kiss Mommy, Daddy!" The little voice came from the background. Larine stands by the entrance from the dinning room attached to the living room. Everyone turns around and gasps then laugh at the little girl. She had chocolate smeared all around her little mouth.  
  
"Oh honey." Phoebe said look adoringly at her baby.  
  
"Hey let's take a picture of this. It'll be so cute." Leo suggested.  
  
"Oh, later, kiss first, pleaseee!" Paige stretched it out.  
  
" Fine." Phoebe couldn't help but smile. Cole lowers his head to reach Phoebe's lips and french her. He pulled away and left her breathless.  
  
"Ok, now the camera shall we?" Leo said  
  
"Ok. So much for the cake." Phoebe said laughing.  
  
Suddenly the rest of the gang walks out with chocolate smears all around themselves and their hands covers with chocolate.  
  
"Oh look whose all here!" Piper announced. 


	14. Chap 13

Days have passed and Phoebe still lingering on the question whether or not to give Cole a second chance. So far everything was the way it is ever since Cole's return. No more demons intruding, no more wrecked furniture, no more spells, no more chaos. It was just---well, quiet. Cole has been waiting patiently for an answer, yet still her mind wasn't made up. She knows if she said no, it would break Cole's heart, along with the kids'. If she says yes, it would give her and Cole to be together once again, they can be a family again. The only thing that stop her right now is the "What if" questions…  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!" The sound of joy of Larine crying out as her father tickles her.  
  
"You're going to be good?" Cole continues tickling her.  
  
"Yes daddy!" Cole stops the tickling and the laughter dies down. Larine gotten up and tickles her father, whom seated on the rugged floor. Then ran off to her mother who's trying to clean up the upper shelf of the fireplace, using her power, levitation. "Mommy!"  
  
"What?" A startled Phoebe falls flat on her behind.  
  
"Mommy!" Larine chime again.  
  
"Ouch. What is it honey?" Phoebe tried to get up as Larine clung to her. Cole chased after her and found her in Phoebe's arms.  
  
"You better watch out," Cole declares, "she's a sneaking one."  
  
"Hum, I wonder where she gets that from." She informed.  
  
"Hey! I'll take that as a compliment." Cole proclaims.  
  
"You should!" She stated as she put Larine down.  
  
"Really?" Cole asked with a silly face, "How so?"  
  
"Don't even go there!" She strictly said.  
  
" So have you made up your mind yet?" Cole changes the subject. "I mean it has been about almost a month.  
  
"I--- I don't Cole. It's hard." Phoebe looks down sadly. The statement saddened Cole. Phoebe noticed that Larine was still there looking puzzled at her parents. "Baby, why don't you go to your room and play ok? Mommy and Daddy need to talk."   
  
"Okay, Mommy."   
  
"Ok." Phoebe kissed her on the cheek, and she ran off to the playroom. "Ok, don't get me wrong, I didn't say no Cole. I'm saying that I really don't have an answer right now, not now."  
  
"I know deep inside you know what the answer is, you're just too afraid of what the outcome would be." Cole lifted up Phoebe's face.  
  
"I…" She trails off as Cole kissed her, which she didn't expect it to come. He slowly pulls away as Phoebe keeps her eyes closed. "Um, what was that for?"  
  
"Some inspiration." Cole answers.  
  
"Well, it---it helps." Slowly opens up her eyes.  
  
"So, I'll leave it to you now." With that he turn and walked away.  
  
"Uh, Cole, wait!" She called after him.  
  
"Yeah?" He slowly turns around facing her.  
  
"I think I have an answer." Phoebe makes it out.  
  
"Yeah?" Cole looked at her.  
  
"Yeah," She begins, "Why don't we give it another try?"  
  
"Really? You mean it?" Cole asked out of joy.  
  
"Yes!" Phoebe responded with joyfulness in her voice. She throws herself at him, wrapping her arm around it neck tightly and Cole spins her around the room.   
  
"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell!" Cole put her down, and kissed her with such passion, like there's no tomorrow.  
  
"And I love you Cole Turner." Phoebe speaks between kisses.   
  
"Well, then, now there's only one thing left." Cole got down on his knee, and took out a velvet box from his pants pocket. "Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me? Again."   
  
Phoebe gasped covering her mouth in surprise. "Oh my God Cole, where did you get that from?"   
  
"I found it on the top drawer and the diamond was cracked and the ring was burnt, so I brought it to the jewelry shop and got it fixed."  
  
"Oh my God, we fought off a demon and the ring came loose and the demon threw a fireball and hit it…" Phoebe rapidly explained.  
  
"You don't have to explain it," Cole says still on his knee, "all I want to know is, will you re-marry me?"   
  
"Yes, yes, YES!" She got on her knee and kissed him.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
